Kanda no Ichizoku
by Soba-in-June
Summary: Collaboration between WakaumeHasuka-hime and I. AU. When Kanda has two younger, mischievious brothers, what can he do? Read and find out.


Morning sunlight stubbornly infiltrated the room, brightening up the otherwise dark space. Cheerful voices bounced back and forth; they obviously belonged to Hasudou or Jun. Yu covered his head in annoyance with his pillow. However, at the moment the heavenly smell of boiling soba wafted into the room, arousing Kanda's senses like the smell of coffee or tea does to one.

Kanda gave a mildly regretful sigh, then clambered out of bed.

If you had not known beforehand, Kanda Yu is no regular 18-year-old. After an incident nine years ago that caused his parents' supposed death, Yu was left alone and his two brothers were fostered by people in a different country. And just in the recent years, the money Yu's parents left him began running out, so he dropped out of high school and applied for a job at the local bookstore with occasional shifts at the flower shop. His income was what kept the family alive, and unfortunately his brothers were currently of an unemployable age in Japan.

Yu's youngest brother, Kanda Hasudou, was not your regular 13-year-old, either. After the supposed death of his parents, Hasu was fostered by a family in Canada, where he suffered eight years of the Western pop culture, and was after many pleads and terrorist threats allowed to move back to Japan, and is currently attending middle school. Unlike the long-haired members of her family, Hasu has a short black hair and piercing black eyes.

Yu's second-youngest brother and Hasu's older brother, Kanda Jun, was not your regular 14-year-old, either. Jun had spent eight grueling years putting up with the American society, and finally after a long series of suing and mentally torturing people, he got his way and wormed back to Japan. Jun had long, dark hair that fell like a antisocial curtain, and behind his thick, black-rimmed glasses, was a pair of black eyes that could seemingly shoot lasers at you when annoyed.

The Kanda family was in every way unusual - they were all rather violently-inclined, and each had their own religious views. Yu, was relatively Catholic, Jun was a devout Christian, and Hasu was strictly atheist. Other than their usually violent way of showing family affection (otherwise known as some kind of domestic violence), they were quite the classic example of a happy family.

"Jun nii-san! Are you _sure_ that it's an _edible_ potato?" Hasu's voice trailed out of the kitchen. Yu stuck his head into the smoky kitchen, and found Jun posed over the steamy vat of boiling water, moldy and sprouting potato in hand, a murderous look across his face. Knowing that if that potato dropped into the vat of boiling water that would soon be _soup_, Yu decided to save everyone from Jun's _severe food poisoning act_ by snatching the potato from his hand, and disposed of it properly into the trash can.

Hasu let out a relieved sigh, and Jun could only stare forlornly at the potato lying in its deathbed of carrot shavings, onion skins, and decaying lettuce leaves. Hasu took over the cooking and let Jun mourn over the loss of the much beloved - and much hated, to Yu and Hasu - potato.

Several minutes later, Jun yelled as loud as possible: "ONII-CHAN! BREAKFAST!" and Yu was compelled to the dining room, as if not obeyed, this command may end in serious and rather threatening conclusions.

For a normal Japanese family, you may have expected green tea and rice crackers; but in the Kanda family, you have to learn to expect the unexpected. Today they had soba noodle minestrone with ciabatta topped oddly with leeks.

Yu eyed the food suspiciously - he was not yet used to the Western-culture-influenced food his own brothers cooked up, but then again, he did not have the right to complain, as Yu himself could not cook anything, anything at all. Besides, Jun uses some of the most suspicious (and not to mention dangerous) ingredients: who knows what made the soup red?

As per usual, Hasu and Jun rushed through their portion, not wanting to miss school - which for them was a mixture of pranking, learning, and most importantly freaking girls out when they really ought to be doing something more constructive ... but it wasn't like freaking and grossing girls out wasn't constructive.

As Yu was drinking his share of the soup anxiously, he heard the two unmistakably, irritatingly up-to-no-good voices of Hasu and Jun: "Jya, we're off to school!" The unmistakably, irritatingly up-to-no-good sound of their footsteps left a unnecessarily amplified echo around the neighborhood. Yu sighed and eyed his breakfast one last suspicious look, and ate it, praying that it was not poisoned.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's Notes:_

_New fanfiction, people! This is a collaboration work between WakaumeHasuka-hime and I, so enjoy! Just so you know, Hasudou is WakaumeHasuka-hime's character, and Jun is mine ... but then again they're _technically_ not exactly characters, but who cares 3 Please R&R!  
_


End file.
